Le Flèche Verte
by BatmanPrincess43
Summary: The story of how a young writer fell for the Sparkling Diamond of Paris. Rated T for sexual themes and slight swearing. Based on the story of Moulin Rouge.
1. Chapter 1

__**A/N: Another story! I couldn't resist writing this one. I just re-watched Moulin Rouge (one of my all time favorite movies) and thought about how cute Artemis and Wally would be in it. I know, I know. I'm obsessed. *shrugs* It happens. The chapters will be on the shorter side because I like the idea of more chapters rather than longer chapters. Sorry if you're not a fan of the short chapters. I think that's all... so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Young Justice. **

* * *

_Paris, 1900_

It had all started one year ago, when he had been young and naïve, wanting only to write about the beauty in the world. He'd wanted to write about love and all the wonderful things that came with it.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Wally thought about how stupid he'd been a year ago. He'd been so obsessed with learning about the lightness of the world, he'd forgotten about the darkness. But he knew everything now. He knew all about how cruel the world could be, how dark someone's life could become. And it had all started with a simple brothel and a beautiful courtesan named Artemis.

_Paris, 1899_

Wally West stepped off the train full of hope. He gazed around, trying to fill all of his senses with his first gaze of Paris. He was a little disappointed that his first sight was a very rundown train station that permeated the smell of urine and sweat. Shaking his head to remove his negative thoughts, Wally stepped through the train station's door and onto the streets of Paris. He asked directions to his apartment using the rudimentary French he had learned from his Uncle, Barry. He had been shocked when he'd learned Barry had spent three years living in France. Smiling, he thought of all the stories his Uncle had told him of his times in France. The most colorful and ,most likely, lie-filled story had been of his ability to pick of women in no time at all, earning him the nickname 'The Flash.'

Snorting in amusement, Wally focused his attention back on finding his way to his new apartment. The rent was dirt cheap, meaning his apartment would probably have next to nothing in it. Wally mentally smothered a groan at the thought of having to sleep on the floor for a couple nights until he found a cheap sofa. That reminded him that he also needed to find a desk soon. It would be very tricky trying to use his type writer on the floor. Before he could get any farther in his mental checklist, a loud crash had him looking around wildly.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the giant sign right across the street from where he was standing, screaming at him to come inside and enjoy a night of debauchery. Looking at the name of the brothel, Wally could just understand what it meant.

_Le Flèche Verte. The Green Arrow._

Looking around for the address so he could come back later that night, Wally realized the building behind him was his apartment. Not believing his luck, Wally entered the house. After stopping at the landlord's apartment to collect his keys, he made his way up to his apartment on the third floor. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, bracing himself for the worst. Looking around, Wally was pleasantly surprised to find that not only did his apartment have a bed, it also had a wide desk that would be perfect for his type writer.

Wally put down his luggage and made his way over to the window, taking in the sight of Paris. He could barely make out the tall pointed tower that was the landmark of Paris in the distance, but he had no trouble seeing every detail of the brothel across the street. Apparently tonight would be the first act of the season by someone named Artemis. Surprised, Wally tried to make out more of the words on the poster but was too far away to see it properly. He had never thought that brothels provided anything more than prostitutes, let alone a show. The red haired man shook his head and chalked it up to another one of the French's quirks.

For the second time that day, a loud crash interrupted Wally's thoughts. He whirled around to find that half of his ceiling had caved in and a man was lying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by plaster. The man had red hair like Wally's, but looked taller and more muscular. He was wearing a red vest and had both a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to his back. He was also currently fast asleep.

Walking over to the man, Wally looked up through the recently made hole and was amazed to see at least five people looking back at him. Two of the mysterious group members were girls, looking like they were barely older than twenty. One of the girls had auburn hair and huge amber eyes. She had freckles on both cheeks and had a large smile on her face. The other girl had long, black hair and bright blue eyes. Both girls were extraordinarily pretty. The rest of the members were all men who looked little older than their female counterparts. Two had black hair and blue eyes, one very tall and muscular, the other slight and lean. The last man had dark skin and blonde hair, something Wally had never seen combined before.

"Hey there!" the auburn haired said when Wally was done looking at all of them, still with a confused expression on his face. "I didn't know we had a new neighbor." she continued, looking very excited at the prospect and not at all concerned with the fact that they had a large hole in their floor.

"Well, we sure made one hell of an entrance." added the black haired girl.

"Isn't that what we do best?" responded the slim dark haired boy, smirking at the girl who had just spoken.

Wally coughed. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who exactly are you?"

"Hello Megan! We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Megan," the auburn haired girl said, pointing at herself, "and that's Zatanna." she pointed at the black haired beauty. "The boys are Connor," she pointed at the muscular black haired boy,"Dick," pointing at the slim black haired boy, "and that's Kaldur!" she said, pointing at the dark skinned boy.

Wally looked down at the sleeping man.

"That's Roy." Dick said. "He's epileptic." he explained when he caught the questioning look Wally shot him.

"I'm Wally" he said, still unsure whether he really wanted to these people to know his name.

"Nice to meet you!" Megan said. Wally was beginning to realize she was by far the friendliest of the group. "Why don't you come up for some lunch? It's the least we could do." she added.

Wally was tempted to refuse on the sole basis of not really trusting the mental stability of the people above him, but his stomach won out. He hadn't eaten in nearly an hour, a lifetime for the red head.

"If you insist." he responded, not knowing his life was about to change forever.

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter! There are two things I want to ask the readers though. 1) Does anyone speak french? I just used google translate for the translation of Green Arrow, and I know how inaccurate that can be. and 2) Do you guys want less chapters, but longer ones? I'm fine with writing either, so if you have a preference let me know! **

**Please Review! **

**~The Dark Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again. Sorry it's been almost 5 months since I updated. There's really no excuse but school. I'll try to update again before the week ends, but no promises. Please enjoy the next chapter of The Green Arrow and if you still haven't seen Moulin Rouge, I highly suggest it! **

**Also, I'm terribly sorry about any errors in the chapter . I didn't spend as much time proofreading it as I should have. If you notice anything, please PM me or leave me a review about it. It's much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I****own nothing. *sobs***

* * *

Wally entered the apartment above his with more than a little trepidation. The people living in it had, after all, just made a new skylight in his ceiling; but the five costumed actors just smiled at the red head as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi Wally!" Megan burst out immediately, smiling the sunny smile that even Wally now recognized as her trademark. He smiled back at her while taking in his upstairs neighbors' bizarre costumes

Megan wore a skin tight black outfit with a large red X on the front. Her cape hung behind her all the way to the ground, contrasting with her green tinted skin and auburn hair.

Zatanna was wearing what looked to be a magician's outfit, except it was very obviously meant for a woman's figure. Black fishnet stockings that Wally had only ever seen in a brothel decorate her long, shapely legs.

The men were slightly more ordinarily dressed. Wally noticed that Connor wore pants composed of a dark blue material he'd never seen before, paired with black army boots and a black shirt. The shirt had the shortest sleeves Wally had ever seen with a large, styled red 'S' printed on the front. He was unsurprised that Connor seemed to be the only one not wearing tights of some sort. He didn't strike Wally as the silly clothes type, costume or not.

Dick, the smaller black haired man was wearing a skintight, head to toe black suit with a blue bird spread across the front, as if it was taking off into the air. He held a black mask in his hand, leaving Wally wondering why the man had a mask if he wasn't wearing it.

The final young man wore tight black pants and a red, sleeveless shirt. Kaldur had large black tattoos that snaked up his arm and his blonde hair was cropped very close to his head, leaving Wally to wonder if he was an army type.

As he finished sizing the people in front of him up, Wally marveled at his first day in Paris. His uncle had warned him of the strange things he'd find in France, but he hadn't mentioned they would literally pop out at him.

"Nice look." Wally said, finally breaking the slightly awkward silence that had built in the time he'd spent looking his neighbors over.

"Thanks!" Megan said enthusiastically.

"We're actors." Zatanna told Wally, clueing him in on the reason for their strange costumes. "We're working on a new play right now, written and directed by all of us."

"Is it about an insane asylum?" he asked, only half joking.

Zatanna laughed. "No," she responded, "but that wouldn't be a bad idea." She suddenly looked away from him, seemingly deep in thought.

"It's about superheroes." Dick added, poking Zatanna in the side and bringing her back to the present.

"Superheroes?" Wally asked, confused. He'd never heard the term before.

"Yes!" Megan responded. "They're a new concept of ours. Average humans, but with super human abilities."

"Super human abilities?" Wally quickly began to realize that the group in front of him wouldn't be giving him any straight forward answers today. The more they said, the more confused the red headed man became.

"Mhm." Zatanna said. "I have magic powers, Megan is from Mars, Connor is _super_ strong, Kaldur can control water, and Dick.. Crap." She turned to look at Dick. "What is it that you do again?"

Wally could tell from the way Zatanna asked Dick the question that it was a long standing joke between the two.

"Ha. Ha." Dick said, sounding sufficiently underwhelmed.

"Oh, that's right! He doesn't have any superpowers. He just likes to run around with us." Zatanna teased.

Wally worried he group might have continued on like this indefinitely, but Wally's stomach suddenly growled loudly. Wally blushed, embarrassed at his outburst, but no one else in the room seemed disturbed.

"Hello Megan! I promised you a meal, didn't I Wally?" Megan said.

"I wouldn't want to intru-" he started.

"Nonsense! Come over to the table and tell us about yourself." Megan told him, gesturing to the table while walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." Connor added, uttering the first words Wally had heard him say all night.

Wally followed Kaldur over to the table, sitting down and looking about the apartment. It seemed small for five people, especially a mix of both girls and boys, especially when it was filled with half broken stuff. Paint cans, both empty and full, were spread around the apartment next to bolts of fabric and a half built stage.

"I am sorry the apartment is so full. We did not expect company tonight."

Wally smiled. He liked Kaldur. Something about his calm composer and friendly demeanor reminded him of his Aunt Iris, however weird that was.

"So, tell us about yourself Wally." Zatanna interrupted as she and Dick sat down on either side of Wally.

"What do you want to know, beautiful?" he asked. He immediately resolved to never call her that again after he almost melted from the glare Dick gave him.

Zatanna laughed. "How about you start with what you're doing in Paris."

"I'm here to write, actually." Wally answered truthfully.

He immediately realized it was a bad idea to have told the truth, watching as Zatanna's eyes lit up and she almost pounced on him.

"This is perfect!" she yelled out.

Wally looked at the black haired girl fearfully, glancing around the table for help. Kaldur shook his head sympathetically while Dick just smirked at him, telling the red head with his eyes that he was in for it now.

"You can help us finish our play! We've been trying to make it work for an entire month now, but we're missing the one thing that will give us an edge."

"Do not let Zatanna push you into anything you are uncomfortable with Wally." Kaldur chimed in over the sound of Dick's smothered chuckles.

"No, no, it's fine. Tell me about your play." Wally told an eager Zatanna.

"It's all about a group of superhero sidekicks that form their own team. We're called it Teen Heroes." she described with a flourish. She smiled and looked at him expectantly.

"Is that all?" he asked, not wanting to hurt her feelings but not quite sure where the plot came in.

Zatanna looked heartbroken. "It's about our adventures as superheroes."

"And that's fine. It's actually a great idea," Wally reassured her," but I think you need a more of a conflict in the plot." He sat back, happy that he had escaped the conversation about the play relatively unscathed.

Zatanna pondered the advice for a minute before nodding. "Yes, I see what you mean." She suddenly turned towards him. "What would you suggest?'

Wally started, surprised by the question. He sent a panicked look at the pitying look on Kaldur's face and the amused one on Dick's face.

"Well, first I would change the name. 'Teen Heroes' isn't interesting enough. Second, I would make it a love story." he said, bracing himself for the ridicule that always followed his ideas about love.

"There is love in our show! It's between Megan and Connor. They were our couple." she argued.

"But where is the conflict in that love story? Both of them are heroes; they're supposed to be together. I suggest you have a love story between a villain and a hero."

"A relationship between the villain and hero? Would anyone really watch that?" she asked.

"I would." Dick chimed in. Wally looked over and gave him an appreciative smile.

"But who would play the villain? Megan and I are already heroes." Zatanna mused.

"I believe I can aid you with this problem." Kaldur interjected, saving Wally from floundering for an answer. "I suggest we acquire the assistance of Artemis."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of her before?" the faux magician squealed.

"Who's Artemis?" Wally asked, confused once again.

"I believe Artemis is someone you must meet before you understand." Kaldur explained. "We can visit her tonight after her show."

"Her show? Is she an actress?" Wally asked.

"Not quite, my friend. Not quite." the dark skinned young man answered mysteriously.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and appreciate you for sticking with me. Please leave me any comments, suggestions, predictions, anything! I'd even enjoy just hearing about your day. **

**Please review! **

**~The Dark Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! There is absolutely no excuse for not updating in more than 5 months, so I hope this chapter might make it up to you. Thank you to all my reviewers and favoriters and followers. I try really hard to reply to each review, but I'm kind of a slacker. Don't mistake me though. If you've reviewed, you will get a response. **

**I love all of you and I hope you like it! **

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything except this rad flash backpack I just got. **

* * *

Artemis heaved an exasperated sigh, trying to drown out the voice of Oliver Queen.

"There's the pre-show rehearsal, then we have to prepare for your client tonight, a rather handsome chap by the name of- "

Frustrated, Artemis cut him off with a loud growl. "Ollie, I already know all of this. Stand where you tell me. Look pretty and flirt. It's not too difficult to understand."

Now it was Oliver's turn to sigh. "Artemis, you know I hate this as much as you do. Someday you're going to be a star, performing on the greatest stages on earth, but for right now we have to start from the bottom."

Artemis nodded, acquiescing to her mentor's silent request to let him finish his pre-show routine. She knew her profession pained the man who was like a father to her, but she also knew she had to start somewhere if she was to become the youngest actor to grace an opera house stage. If she had to sleep with a few men to earn the money to produce a play, she'd swallow her pride and revulsion and flirt the night away.

"As I was saying, a handsome chap by the name of Al Ghul is coming by tonight. He hopes to see you after the show for a private meeting." He gave her a significant look. "I think he might be the one Artemis. Filthy rich and desperate to marry. He'd give you the stars and moon if you asked him to."

The young beauty's manager walked over to his favorite performer and gathered her in a hug. "He could be the one to make all your dreams come true Artemis. Just one more man, one more night, and you'll have everything you've ever wanted." Oliver said, squeezing her one more time before letting go. "I'll leave you to get ready for the show."

Artemis watched her manager as he left her dressing room, closing the door behind him. Could one man really be the answer to all her prayers? It seemed too good to be true. Never before had she been able to trust men. They wanted her for one thing and one thing only, something she took a small amount of comfort in. She thought it was better they were straightforward with their desires. Not knowing whether the Al Ghul man wanted just her body or someone more made her more nervous than she'd ever admit.

"I'd be a fool to believe in him." she said quietly to herself, turning around to start putting on her stage makeup.

"Wise choice, sister" came a voice from behind her. "We wouldn't want anyone breaking the heart of the most beautiful girl in all of Paris, now would we?"

Artemis whirled around to find her sister leaning against the door to her dressing room. "Jade." she acknowledged, not willing to risk revealing anything else to her sister. With the right information, Jade could turn from a woman you wouldn't want to mess with to a downright vicious enemy.

"What's the matter sister? Cat got your tongue?" Jade teased.

Artemis smiled tightly. "I'm just getting ready for tonight's show."

"Do you want me to leave?." Jade said mockingly. "I wouldn't want to interrupt the 'Sparkling Diamond.'"

"What did you want Jade?" she asked her sister through clenched teeth.

"I'm supposed to deliver a message. Unbelievable that they'd send me to tell you something like a common servant girl. I hope they know-"

"Jade. The message?"

"I was getting to that. Oliver wanted me to tell you to be ready by eleven for your special guest. He'll be waiting for you in the elephant room."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I could do. After all, you are the star of the city." Jade said snidely one last time before heading out of the room.

Artemis exhaled, relaxing the muscles she didn't know she'd been clenching. It was always the same with Jade. Artemis couldn't understand why her sister had always been so jealous. Her life was nothing like the gossips made it out to be. No one fell in love with her at first sight, no one gave her anything for free, and she most certainly never enjoyed herself. If anything, men fell in lust with her.

Artemis would never forget that, and she'd never forgive.

* * *

"So Artemis is a prostitute?" Wally asked incredulously as he stood outside Le Fleche Verte with his neighbors. The neighbors he was already considering moving away from. His afternoon had consisted of an the entire run down of their play, something he hoped no one would have to suffer through ever again. The basics of the play were there, but the whole thing seemed to Wally akin to the morning after a heavy night of drinking.

"She's truly an actor. She just has to work another profession to pay for her expenses." Megan explained.

"I wouldn't call her that to her face either." Zatanna added. "She has wicked aim."

The group nodded in assent.

"I'll.. I'll keep that in mind." Wally said, suddenly much more nervous about meeting the blonde vixen.

Somehow it had fallen to him to both make the revisions they'd discussed to the play, something he securely blamed himself for, and had been charged with getting Artemis to sign up as the lead. He'd foolishly told the group he was in Paris to write. Less than thirty minutes later he'd found himself holding the entirety of the written play with instructions to rewrite anything he felt was not up to par.

Why the group had chosen him to convince Artemis was beyond his reasoning; they'd apparently thought the blonde would like Wally. Wally himself was not convinced.

He'd been told to meet outside the lounge at six o'clock sharp, wearing a ridiculously expensive looking suit Dick had prepared for him in less than an hour. The red head was still stunned by the turn his life had taken and did not quite understand why Artemis was so special.

"And why is she called the Diamond of Paris?" Wally asked.

"They say her beauty is unrivaled" Dick said with a wag of his eyebrows. "Though I prefer black haired beauties myself." Dick added after a quick look from Zatanna that promised pain.

Momentarily placated, Zatanna went on to explain to the newest member of their group. "Artemis really is beautiful and she's got a knock out voice. She's exactly what our play needs."

"And she started out here?" Wally inquired, still perplexed.

"If we do not hurry we will miss the show." Kaldur gently reminded them, shepherding the group into the main room.

"You're in for a real treat Wally." Megan told the ginger as they took their seats in the balcony. "We've got the best seats in the house."

"The second best, actually." Dick corrected her, pointing to the balcony to the left of theirs. "That's where the highest bidder always sits."

"The highest- oh." Wally realized halfway through his sentence. He peeked around the column separating the two balconies, wanting to get a look at the man who was going to spend the night with his future leading lady.

The man was middle age and, Wally admitted grudgingly, surprisingly handsome, with the salt and pepper hair distinguished men strived for. He had the air of someone who was extremely wealthy and knew it. Wally could tell there wasn't a thing in the world this man could not acquire. The red head disliked him instantly.

His hatred was interrupted as a tall blonde man appeared in the middle of the ball room, dressed in an elaborate green suit.

"And now ladies and gentleman, the star you're all here to see, the beauty of France, the prize of Le Fleche Verte, Artemis, the Sparkling Diamond of Paris."

Wally turned his head, following the spotlight as it poured it's light onto the stunning blonde entering the room.

And Artemis Crock officially walked into his life.

* * *

**A/N: So, whaddya think? **

**I know the end is rather cheesy, but if anyone has seen the movie Moulin Rouge you'll know that's how the movie is too. **

**The next chapter is on the way (hopefully) soon! **

**Feel free to leave behind any of your thoughts :)**

**~The Dark Princess**


End file.
